


A Fine Suitor

by flotsam45



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but seriously lacking, crown prince!Mycroft, i mean there's Some plot i guess, prince!Sherlock, princelock, the king is a git, what was 2013 me thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flotsam45/pseuds/flotsam45
Summary: John attends a royal ball at the insistence of his sister, and unknowingly strikes up a conversation with the very prince the rest of the aristocrats are trying to impress.Revised RP from June 2013.





	

 

'Time to find a suitor' his father had said as the day of the ball grew nearer, Sherlock had never cared for suitors or dancing, the niceties that Mycroft seemed to work so well with, his father may as well have said 'pick your poison' because this time it seemed inevitable. He'd managed to evade it for years, hiding away from everyone, locking himself in or running out if need be, not this time. Letting out a sigh, he tied his ornate mask around his head, a dark bird-like mask that covered half of his face, small jewels worked into the design. The ball had begun and he made no grand entrance, merely moving through the crowds, trying to brush off the suitors that deemed fit to attempt their hand at the 'untouchable prince' as he had become to be known. Finally escaping out into the garden, he sat by the large fountain that decorated their lawn, as far away from the party as he could, his mind deep in thought.

 

John sighed heavily as he weaved his way through the crowd, avoiding people as best he could. Harry, his older sister had talked him into coming, which was really ridiculous, in hindsight. He was from more of a common family, the only reason he was allowed to attend was because he held a high position in the military. There was no way he'd be able to convince the prince that he was even close to being worthy. He sighed again, and finally made it outside. 'Less likely to bump into anyone here.' he thought, relieved. He absentmindedly smoothed out the wrinkles in his suit, and looked around.

 

Seeing the man leaving the ballroom, Sherlock quirked a brow, a small smile flitting across his face. No-one knew what he looked like, not under this mask and for once, just perhaps, he would be able to indulge in being 'normal' and not referred to as 'your highness' or other such honorifics. Pulling his cigarettes from his pocket, he got to his feet and walked over to the man, holding the box out to him. "You look as weary as I feel, would you like one?" he asked, not entirely sure on how else he was to approach a stranger, he'd been trained to be eloquent and dramatic, which is what he was currently trying to avoid. "I assume you're here begrudgingly, as am I, it's a rather dull event."

 

John looked at the man, surprised. He hadn't expected to run into anyone, much less find someone who felt the same as he. He smiled, and put a hand up, declining the offer. "Thank you, but I don't smoke." he said politely. "And yes, I suppose I am here, but I can't say it was against my will. I agreed to come to this, though now I'm not too sure why. There's no point in me being here."

 

Giving a small nod, he slipped his own cigarette between his lips and pocketed the box again, taking a hearty drag on it as he lit it. "Why would you say that?" he asked, smoke wisping out into the evening air as he quirked a brow beneath his mask. "You're at least keeping myself company, as I am somewhat obliged to be here, I would really rather not be at all."

 

"Ah, well, I suppose you're right." John said thoughtfully. "Why are you here, anyway? I mean, for me, my sister talked me into coming. Which is quite ridiculous. As if the prince would select me out of all the other men here? Who is she kidding?" He chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "Sorry, sorry, that wasn't-.... Forget I just said that. Why _are_ you here?"

 

"I'm a family friend." Sherlock said simply, taking another thankful inhalation on the cigarette, a small smirk playing on his lips as the man seemed to think he had no chance with the prince. Amusing really that he had been the only one so far that Sherlock had enjoyed the company of, still, the charade went on. "The prince is actually rather distasteful to all of this, the airs and graces aren't something he sees any point in. Not a single suitor in that ballroom has captured his attention, they are all 'dull and pretentious' in his opinion. So, if you do happen across him, be yourself, it's rather refreshing."

 

John blinked. "Family friend?" he repeated, quite impressed. "Seems like you know the prince quite well." he commented. He smiled. "He finds it not that interesting too, you say? Quite an interesting man." John said thoughtfully. He had thought the prince to probably be pompous and arrogant. This put the man in a new light. He hummed noncommittally.

 

"Yes, I know him better than anyone else, I assure you." Sherlock smiled gently, flicking the ash off the end of his cigarette, his pale eyes on the man intently. "He hates being prince, not that he could ever tell his father such a thing, having people bowing at his feet for simple heritage is abhorrent in his opinion. He wishes to make his own name to the world, not just to be 'the prince'."

 

John raised his eyebrows, surprised at the depth of which this man seemed to know of the prince. "Wow. Um. Just wondering, but why aren't you the one marrying him already? I mean, family friend, you two seem really close." John hesitated, and shook his head. "Sorry, that's really none of my business. But wow. If what all you're saying is true..." John took a moment to take it all in. "I...I feel...sad. For him. He should be able to do whatever the hell he wants." he said with a frown.

 

“We're too close, one would say, he's like a relation to me and we're both rather uncomfortable with the idea." He said simply, waving the apology away with a motioned hand, a kind smile on his face. "No need to apologize, I can see why I would seem the perfect suitor for him, it's just not how the two of us are." His brows raised in surprise to the man's comment, not expecting that response, he was expecting one about duties perhaps or one that was full of eye-rolls and 'boo-hoo for the poor rich prince'. "Yes, well, that is the curse with the upper classes. Though there is money to be had, unless you are the one holding, you can do little more than obey orders.."

 

John sighed and nodded slowly. "But... I mean, I don't know anything about what it is he does, really, but.... He's supposed to be one of the people in the kingdom with the most power, yet he's powerless to do what he wants. He could have anything _except_ what he really wants. That.... I can't imagine how horrid that must be..." John chuckled softly. "And to think all this time, I thought him a pompous arrogant brat. I feel terrible." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

"No need to feel terrible, it is often assumed of him, I doubt he would even be surprised by it any longer." Sherlock shrugged, taking the last drag on his cigarette before discarding it to the floor, stepping it out. "He is a detective, at least when he is allowed to indulge in it. Often he will go out of his way to help the police with murders and other people with interesting cases, though don't mistake that with him being compassionate, he's just bored. Endlessly. Anything that will alleviate such boredom would be welcomed by him. Often-.." He was cut off by Mycroft, his elder brother stepping out of the ballroom. "Sherlock, mother and father are awaiting your answer.." The elder Holmes muttered briskly, meeting Sherlock's gaze. "I have until the end of the night, that was the agreement. Do not rush me." Sherlock said sharply, hating his brother for shattering the illusion he had created for himself and this stranger. Damn it all.

 

John was immensely surprised when the older of the Holmes brothers approached the two of them. He bowed his head slight, out of habit, but was surprised to see the stranger not appear affected at all, but looking rather....annoyed? And then when he addressed the stranger as 'Sherlock'..... John's eyes had widened. Sherlock. There could only be one Sherlock at the ball, much less the entire kingdom. Prince Sherlock Holmes. John felt mortified at the way he had spoken to the prince. But then he remembered what he had told John. That the prince really didn't care to be prince. So that had been Prince Sherlock voicing his own opinion. Once the elder Holmes left, John stood there awkwardly, unsure if he should look back up at whom he had just discovered to be the prince.

 

As Mycroft left them be, Sherlock didn't know what to say, how to excuse his lies and prevent this man from feeling tricked. "I shall leave you be if you would prefer.." Sherlock finally murmured, swallowing down thickly, entirely uncomfortable in the silence that had fallen over the two of them. He was sure Mycroft had done it on purpose, not wanting him to get close to the commoner, of course, he wouldn't be allowed to be happy. "I apologize for fooling you, you would have treated me differently if you had known who I was and I was simply trying to avoid it." He breathed, running a hand through his tousled hair, shaking his head. "It was unfair and wrong of me to do so."

 

John shook his head quickly. "N-No, please don't apologize. I...." John took a moment to collect himself, and to try and calm himself down, so as to not make a fool of himself. Well, _more_ of a fool of himself. "I understand why you did it. I mean, we did just talk about this." He offered a tentative smile. "So please don't apologize. If anything, I should be the one apologizing. I was quite rude earlier..." He trailed off, unsure if not liking being prince also meant that he was tired of being talked to as a prince. He shook his head again. "No, scratch that. I apologize for thinking you pompous and arrogant. That was wrong of me to jump to conclusions without actually knowing him. You. Without knowing you."

 

A small smile spread across Sherlock's face at the man's words and he found himself more at ease instantly, it was ridiculous, he didn't even know the man's name and yet he was the one he wished to choose as his suitor. "As I had said, it's assumed of me often enough for me not to care any longer. You are the first, however, to apologize for being wrong about me and I am entirely happy for that." He murmured, shrugging lightly. How would he say to this man that he wished to choose him for marriage? That wasn't how it worked among commoners, they got to know each other first, for years beforehand. "I must apologize myself, anyhow, I have yet to even ask your name.."

 

John's smile grew slightly. "John. John Watson." he said quietly, shifting awkwardly. Usually, after giving his name, he'd ask for the other person's name. But seeing as though this was the prince, he obviously knew his name, so he found himself at a loss on what to say next.

 

“You need not be so uncomfortable, John, really. I don't bite." Sherlock chuckled, shaking his head a little. "So, you were in the army then, John, are you one for excitement then? Perhaps you could join me on one of my cases at some point?"

 

John blinked. "I...Sorry. Erm. Yeah. That.....That sounds quite...promising." he said, chuckling. "And um... How did you know I was in the army?" he asked tentatively, trying to think back to their conversation. Had he mentioned it? Had it slipped out?

 

"The way you hold yourself, your haircut, definitely in some form of armed services and I don't see you being in the navy and you don't have any signs from aviation, to tanned for that." Sherlock stated in a matter-of-fact manner. "The only thing I'm unsure on is whether it was Afghanistan or Iraq, I know it's one of the two."

 

"A-Afghanishtan." John said, surprised that there had been obvious signs to Sherlock. His smile widened, and he looked at Sherlock with a renewed sense of awe.

 

Hearing the stumbling stutter, he was quickly drawn back to reality, giving a wry and awkward smile. "Ah, I shouldn't have been so prying. My mind often has me talking before I can filter what is said."

 

John shook his head. "No, it's fine. That was really... _quite_ amazing." he said.

 

A look of complete surprise crossed his face, not expecting that kind of reaction at all. "You think it's amazing? That's not what most people say."

 

John frowned slightly. "What? What do people normally say?" he asked, surprised.

 

"Well, those who can get away with it tell me to piss off." Sherlock said simply, giving a small chuckle. "You've caught me entirely off guard by saying otherwise."

 

John looked at Sherlock for a good fifteen seconds, completely dumbfounded before he began to laugh. "Oh God, I can't believe..... People actually tell you to piss off?" He was grinning widely. "But really, it was amazing. Anyone who says otherwise.... They're probably idiots."

 

"I can assure you, I am aware they are idiots, the majority of people are." Sherlock was entirely glad for John being here, this would have been the worst night of his life if he hadn't met the other man. "John, I know this is forward of me but.. will you be my suitor? I wish to choose you.."

 

John was in the middle of laughing when he froze altogether. Be his suitor? He couldn't be serious. "I....I'm hardly suitor material. I mean, the only reason I'm able to be here is because I'm in the army. There are much more qualified men - men of higher caliber than I..."

 

"Men who would care for my needs? Who would truly enjoy my company as I hope you are? I highly doubt it. They are all diplomats that wish for the ensurence of power and status, I would simply be their trophy and nothing more." Sherlock mumbled, though the look on John's face made it all rather obvious that he would not have John as his suitor by the end of the night. "However, disregard it, I didn't mean to be so forward, please forgive me."

 

John shook his head. "No, you really don't have to apologize. I just... I mean, I'm a commoner nobody. And you're.... Prince Sherlock Holmes. I hardly feel worthy of such an honor. But....I mean, if you still want me, I'd gladly hunt down criminals with you." He felt a blush creep up his face, and he looked away, feeling a bit out of place..

 

"John, you aren't common in the slightest. Maybe by status but I have already said that such things mean absolutely nothing to me." Sherlock breathed, watching John intently from behind his mask, his brows furrowed only slightly. "Please, may I have your hand then, John. To be my suitor.. " he murmured, holding his hand out tentatively, ready in case he was rejected.

 

John's chest felt warm as he reached out, just as tentative as Sherlock, and grasped his hand. "I....If you'll have me, I will gladly accept the position." he said with a small smile up at Sherlock.

 

Sherlock's heart skipped and he nodded, leaning down slightly, his face only inches from John's. "I cannot promise I will be any good but.. may I kiss you, John?" he breathed, not having any experience in such things.

 

John smiled, and nodded a bit shyly. He brought his free hand up to cup Sherlock's face gently, running his thumb along the edge of the mask. "Take off the mask first?" he asked quietly.

 

"Of course." Sherlock chuckled, having forgotten that he had even been wearing it, slipping it off and letting it fall to the floor uncaringly. "I do hope I am adequate enough for you, John."

 

John's eyebrows rose, getting a proper look at the prince for the first time. "That really ought to be my line, you know." he murmured, before pulling him closer, and pressing his lips carefully to Sherlock's.

 

Sherlock's breath left him as his lips connected with John's, his own lips moved with inexpert motions, it was clear that he wasn't used to doing such things at all. It was rather obvious anyway, he couldn't mess around with people, he was the prince after all.

 

John smiled against Sherlock's lips, marveling at how the prince was doing his best to make the kiss work. John moved his lips more carefully, gently, doing his best to get Sherlock to just relax into the kiss.

 

The coaxing movements let him feel a little more at ease, slowly learning to imitate what John was doing before he pulled away, breathing a little heavily. "If I had known kissing was so good I would have tried it a long time ago.." He chuckled, giving John's hand a squeeze. "I should tell my parents that I have found my suitor."

 

John chuckled, just as breathless, and squeezed back. "Are you sure you're okay with me, though? I mean, won't they be upset that you chose the man who is most likely the only commoner here?"

 

"They would not be happy unless I choose the person they wish for me, who I am not interested in at all. I am more than okay with you, I am _happy_." he stated, leading John back toward the ballroom.

 

John smiled, pleased at Sherlock's kind words. He followed, absentmindedly running his thumb over Sherlock's knuckles, and ignoring the stares that they got.

 

There were indeed stares, some of shock, mostly of envious distaste to Sherlock's choice. It wasn't a caring distaste, none of them felt broken hearted, it was more like not winning a competition to them. Once he was in front of his mother and father, holding onto John's hand tightly, he hatefully bowed and hoped John knew to do so as well. "So this is who you have chosen?" His father asked, looking John over. "Yes father, John Watson. He is a good man and he would make me happy." His mother seemed pleased by that, his father, however, seemed entirely unimpressed. Turning his attentions to John, he regarded him. "And what makes you think you are worthy of my son's hand?"

 

John fought the urge to bow immediately when he saw the King and Queen, and did so following Sherlock's lead. When questioned by Sherlock's father, John gathered up his courage, and spoke in an even, respecting tone. "I honestly do not think myself worthy of such a thing. I was incredibly humbled when your son approached me, asking me to be his suitor. I cannot promise riches nor extravagant gifts to you, but I can promise you that if you allow me your son's hand, I will do my best to make him happy. I did not court him, hoping for power, but did so because he makes me happy, and it is all I can do to return the feeling to him." John swallowed at the end, still incredibly nervous, but hoping it didn't show.

 

Sherlock's mother only seemed more content with John's answer, that he would have someone to care for him. His father seemed less impressed, simply disinterested by any of it. "Ah, so you're a commoner as expected, even you don't think yourself good enough, how am I meant to be convinced otherwise?" he muttered, Sherlock's teeth gritted and the room was so quiet that his ears were ringing. "Father, I have chosen him. You had said that I have to choose a suitor, I have chosen, I am happy. I do not care if you don't approve of him." Sherlock said a bit sharply, his father's brows raised in surprise. With a small amused chuckled, his father shook his head. "As ever the disappointing son, I am glad we have your brother to be king. Have your suitor, do as you please." The kind motioned his hand and Sherlock turned, ready to lead John away.

 

John blinked, hardly able to follow what was going on. So.... had he been accepted? Not approved, mind, but accepted. He turned to Sherlock, and readied to follow him, pushing the questioning thoughts aside for now.

 

Leading John further into the manor, he waited until he was hidden down one of the corridors, letting out a sigh. ".. That went as well as could be expected. I apologize for my father's rudeness, he doesn't know what he is talking about, he's an imbecile.." he muttered, trying to calm down. It wasn't often he even talked to his father but it was somewhat.. painful? He couldn't think of an adequate emotion to describe it, having everyone hear how disappointing he was apparently.

 

John watched Sherlock carefully. "It's alright. He was right about me, though. I mean, I am just a commoner. But I must agree with you just a bit on the imbecile part. I mean, he's obviously never been around you long enough to realize you're not a disappointment, and obviously a blessing. And to think that he's the one ruling the kingdom? I'm starting to worry." John said lightly, smiling, and speaking softly.

 

"You are not 'just' anything, 'just' implies that you are nothing more and you are much more than some commoner, John. I would not have chosen you otherwise." Sherlock said in a firm tone, making sure John would know just how serious he was about him, how much he cared for him. "I was planning on running away, I didn't expect to find anyone that I liked, I was planning in running away or anything to escape.."

 

John looked at Sherlock, surprised at how deeply he already cared for John. He smiled, and brought a hand up to Sherlock's face, and traced over his angular cheekbones with his thumb. "Thank you, Sherlock." he murmured. "For choosing me."

 

Sherlock's gaze moved up to meet John's, giving a small smile, relaxing to the gentle touch. "No-one has ever been so kind to me, even my mother is not this kind, if only because she fear incurring any kind of distaste from my father.." he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Would you like for us to retire to my room, John?"

 

John's smile grew, and he nodded slowly. "I...I think that'd be nice." he said, pressing a chaste kiss to Sherlock's jaw.

 

Sherlock smiled widely and led John further down the corridor, pushing the door at the end open to reveal a large bedroom. Though, it seemed smaller with some of the experiments that were littered about the place, there were some frothing and fizzing, a mold culture growing on the desk at the back of his room. "I apologize for the mess, I'm doing experiments.." he breathed, letting go of John's hand as he walked him inside. "Come in."

 

John didn't know what to say. "Experiments?" he asked. His eyes wandered the room, taking in as much as he could. The bedroom seemed very grand. It was probably half the size of John's home when he was a child. (Thankfully, because he was in the military, he was able to provide better for his family.) Cluttered tables were around, lined with 'experiments'. Most looked dangerous, in the sense that either they'd blow up at any given moment, or that they released toxins harmful to humans.

 

"I told you, I get very bored." Sherlock chuckled, sitting himself on his bed and letting John explore the room. "None of them are poisonous, nor toxic, the only dangerous one is the mold culture but that is contained enough and kept ventilated. As long as you don't lick it, you'll be perfectly fine." he explained, laying himself down and patting the other side of the bed, turning on his side to face him. "You can come lay down if you wish, we are partners now."

 

John felt his face grow warm, and chuckled softly. "I didn't come mentally prepared for any of this." he said, going over to the bed and sitting down on the edge. He looked down at Sherlock, smiling, and lay down next to him hesitantly, facing him. "I'm still trying to convince himself that this is actually happening."

 

A look of worry crossed Sherlock's face for a moment, wondering what was going on in John's head. "Are you regretting it already?" he asked, as if he had been expecting it all along, his brows furrowed slightly. There was still time for John to change his mind, to perhaps say he didn't feel worthy enough, his father would be so pleased.

 

John blinked, confused. "Wha- No! God, no." he said quickly. "It's not that at all." he reassured him. "It's just..." He chuckled softly. "I mean, I came here tonight, expecting to maybe get to eat good food, see a bunch of pompous prats try to convince a prince to pick them, then go home. You know, resume my life in the army. But instead, I avoid the party, meet a mysterious man that I can immediately relate to, find out he's the prince that everyone's trying to get, then he asks _me_ out of everyone to be his suitor. I must say, it's quite different from what I thought would happen." he said with a smile.

 

"Oh, Well, I suppose that it would be somewhat of a shock. Of course, you can still go home, we hardly expect you to just stay here all of a sudden." Sherlock chuckled, reaching his hand forward and gently brushing it through John's hair, a content expression across his face. "You can decide if you'd rather stay here or I'll move to your house, my father will be putting money into your account and you'll have anything you really wish to have. Servants, butlers and anything else.."

 

Servants? Butlers? John chuckled, and shook his head as best he could while lying on his side. "I can't begin to imagine what it'd be like with servants, butlers, or anything else. I mean, I'm used to more of a simple life style." he admitted. "And I don't know if you'd really want to move in with me. My flat isn't as nice or grand as this place, obviously, and I don't know if I'd be able to make you happy..."

 

"John, I don't need all of this to make me happy.. In fact, I have never been happy here. I have been whilst out on cases, that's the happiest I could ever hope to be." Sherlock breathed before moving forward, nuzzling his face against John's neck. "And then I found you, I'm pleased that I did. In fact, I am surprised that I would rather be laying here than tending to my experiments or running about on a case."

 

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock, touched by his words. "I meant what I said to your father. I plan to do what I can do to make you happy." he said, pressing a kiss to Sherlock's forehead. "Maybe you can come over one day, and see what you think of my flat, then." he suggested.

 

"Tomorrow. I'll go to your flat with you tomorrow, you can spend the night here.. Your sister can stay also, the two of you perhaps deserve some doting on." Sherlock said softly, breathing softly and slowly. "There's a sauna, a jacuzzi, swimming pool, anything in this manor is yours to use. Just.. avoid my father's room, of course. It's locked and guarded, you won't miss it."

 

John smiled, brushing a curl of hair from Sherlock's forehead. "Gosh, yeah. Alright. I'm sure Harry will enjoy that. She'll probably faint when she hears what happened here, tonight." he said, smirking.

 

"Well, she brought you here with hopes of you woo-ing me." Sherlock breathed, pressing soft kisses to John's neck, smiling to himself at how content he was honestly feeling.

 

"Yes, well, I'm glad I didn't do so intentionally." John said teasingly, running a hand through Sherlock's curls. He found himself captivated by the soft locks.

 

"Hm, I suppose I am too, I do so enjoy the chase. Though I'm pleased I didn't have to chase you too far." Sherlock hummed, relishing in the feeling of John's fingers working through his hair.

 

John laughed, mind going back to his conversation with the 'stranger'. He made a face as he realized that he had asked Sherlock why he was not his own suitor. In his defense, he had believed Sherlock and the stranger to be two different people. He smiled, and nuzzled his nose into Sherlock's hair as he continued to card his fingers through his hair.

 

"I think.. I may love you, John. I am unsure because I have never felt this way but I really think that I do." Sherlock finally stated, confused and almost worried by his own statement, sentiment and other such things were not something he usually fell victim to but there he was. "Can you feel it too? It's.. calming, gentle, I feel safe and yet I'm not bored.."

 

John pulled away, enough to be able to look at Sherlock's face, his own displaying surprise. He found himself at a loss for words yet again. "I-.... Sherlock...I..." He chuckled softly. "I love you too, Sherlock." he said finally, leaning in and kissing Sherlock.

 

The words were just what he wanted to hear, his whole body relaxing as John's lips pressed to his and he kissed back with more vigor this time, knowing that they wouldn't be disturbed nor frowned upon as they were in his room. "Love you.." he breathed against John's lips in between kisses. "I can't believe it.."

 

John smiled into the kiss, and let his tongue swipe across Sherlock bottom lip. When Sherlock's lips parted, he slid his tongue inside, tasting him. He made a pleased sound at the back of his throat.

 

Letting John's tongue slip into his mouth, he groaned to the feeling of it, warm and tasting sweet, the sweetness of tea undertoning the other man's mouth. It was something he'd never experienced, having someone kiss him like this, it was sending his mind in a spin.

 

John pulled back slightly, nibbling slightly on Sherlock's bottom lip as he did so, just enough to look into his beautiful eyes affectionately, then resumed kissing him, his chest warm with happiness.

 

His breath hitched as John nibbled on his bottom lip, opening his eyes to watch the man pull away, only to meet those wondrous blue eyes. "Y-You're amazing." he managed against John's lips as they continued to kiss, fingers running through the other man's hair.

 

"As are you." John replied between kisses. He ducked down, away from Sherlock's lips, and began to nip at his throat and collar bones.

 

Tilting his head back to give John more access, his breath heavy with surprise to these new feelings. "God, J-John, that feels really good.."

 

John found that he had already made a light bruise, and he kissed and licked it, apologetically. He continued nibbling, kissing, and licking, gauging Sherlock's reaction to certain places. He found that kissing his pulse point seemed to feel good. More so than other areas, so he focused most of his attention there.

 

A small whine left Sherlock's lips as John kept biting, licking and kissing, that mouth of his was just sinful and he was entirely losing his mind. He squirmed slightly, his toes curling a little. "J-John, I can't.. ngh.. I can't t-think.." he breathed thickly, gripping his fingers into the sheets below him.

 

John smirked. "Is that a bad thing?" he asked, punctuating the sentence with more teasing with his mouth. "Should I stop?"

 

"No.. no don't, I just.. I'm not used to f-feeling like this.." Sherlock groaned, his eyes half lidded and face flushed, he wasn't sure if his current feelings were entirely appropriate and he didn't want to push John away.

 

"Do you want to slow down? I apologize, I'm taking things a bit quickly." John said sincerely, halting his lavishing of Sherlock's throat, and going back up, trailing soft kisses along Sherlock's jaw line.

 

"I don't.." Sherlock swallowed, trying to get his mind back into some coherent order and to stop stammering like an idiot. "I don't mind.. I'm aroused but I don't know if it's appropriate for me to be, I don't wish to make you uncomfortable or to feel obliged to have sex with me or anything of the sort.."

 

John smiled, turning slightly pink. "It's alright. It's surprising that you became aroused so quickly, but it's not inappropriate. I mean, I'm not faring much different, with all the gorgeous sounds you were making." He winked. "If you want, we can have sex, but it's fine if you're not comfortable with it or anything. I can get you off with my hand or my mouth if you'd prefer that for now."

 

He couldn't believe how easily John was talking about it, about things that just made his expensive trousers feel exceptionally tight, things he never thought he'd want someone to do to him and now he couldn't decide which sounded better. "Can we have sex?" he asked, running his tongue over his lips as they were suddenly feeling exceptionally dry, if his father knew he was going to have sex with a man only hours after knowing him, he would lose his mind. "I have things, lubricant and things..."

 

”You're sure?" John asked carefully. As much as he wanted to make love to Sherlock, he wanted to be absolutely certain that Sherlock was okay with it. He knew from the way Sherlock was behaving that this was probably his first time, at least with a man, but more likely his first time in general. A prince was not allowed to sleep around, obviously.

 

”Yes, I want to. I know I love you, John and I want to." Sherlock nodded, swallowing thickly. He was nervous but wasn't that to be expected? He was a virgin in every sense of the word, he'd never been interested in things like this, even kissing had seemed as nothing more than a courting ritual he didn't care for. Yet here he was, in bed with John, his wonderful exception.

 

John smiled lovingly at Sherlock, and kissed him deeply. "I love you too. We'll go slow, alright?" he murmured against Sherlock's lips. He let his hands trail down Sherlock's still clothed sides, and back up again. "We should undress first." he said, almost as though it were an afterthought.

 

"Okay, well go slow." Sherlock nodded, closing his eyes as he felt John's hands move over his sides, such loving and gentle touches. He slipped out of his jacket quickly, then worked on the tie and buttons of his shirt, perhaps a little too eagerly but he just wanted them off, he wanted to be able to feel John's touches. "Have you done this before?" he asked as he slipped his shirt off, letting it drop to the floor.

 

John nodded, stripping himself as well. Deciding to be completely honest, he said "A few women, several men." he said quietly. He slipped off the suit that he had personally found awkwardly formal, and tossed it to the floor.

 

Well that gave Sherlock a little pressure, knowing John had all of this experience and he hadn't even so much as watched porn, the only anatomy he had ever paid attention to was for biology class. He worked on his trousers next, unbuttoning them and slipping them off, leaving him only in his pants. Honestly he wasn't sure if he was meant to take those off already, slipping them down slowly in case John told him not to do so yet.

 

John, noticing Sherlock's hesitation, leaned in again, and kissed him, slipping them off of Sherlock completely. He offered a reassuring smile, and took off his own pants, now both of them completely naked. He ran his hands along Sherlock's sides again, feeling the smooth, soft, pale skin with a sense of awe. "You're very beautiful, Sherlock." he murmured, pulling Sherlock in for another kiss.

 

Letting John relinquish his underwear for him, Sherlock looked over his face and was certainly comforted by the gentle smile, giving one in return. He closed his eyes as the warm rough hands ran over his skin, looking over John's form with such interest, he wanted to feel every inch of it. "You're gorgeous.." Sherlock managed to retort before John stole his lips again, leaving him kissing back with renewed want, his hands running down John's back.

 

Sherlock's actions made John arch his back, consequently rubbing their arousals together. John groaned softly at the contact. "Sherlock..." He wanted to grind against Sherlock until they came on each other, but Sherlock had asked for otherwise. He reluctantly drew his hips back, knowing that if they remained having contact, he wouldn't last long. "Lube, please." he said softly, kissing Sherlock's nose.

 

A gasp left his lips as John's length rubbed against his own, making his toes curl and hips want to buck up, wanting to lose himself frantically. He nodded, reaching his hand to the side to pull out his drawer, grabbing the small tube and holding it out to John. "H-Here.. Here it is.." he panted a little, his eyes a little glazed over with absolute lust.

 

John took it, slowly setting it to the side, but somewhere more accessible. It would be easier to use it, compared to having to fumble through a drawer when they'd be so hard neither would be able to see straight. He slipped his arms around Sherlock, and his hands wandered down, and they cupped his arse gently.

 

There was so much skin on skin contact, Sherlock barely knew what to do with himself, fingers tracing over John's biceps, around his shoulders and down to his hips. Then John's hands trailed down to his arse, cupping it, just feeling his fingers against such an intimate area and knowing what was going to happen, it made his length twitch with anticipation.

 

John swallowed thickly, and taking a deep breath. "Right. Okay. Do you want to do it on your front? Or would you rather be on your back?" he asked.

 

"Which feels better?" Sherlock asked, nibbling the inside of his lip a little. "Or whichever is e-easier I suppose.. but if I'm on my front, then I'll be quieter." he thought it through for a moment, knowing that at least he could bury his face in the pillows to stifle any damning noises the staff or his family could possibly overhear.

 

John considered his question. "I think it'd be easier if you're on your front. You might have to tell me if it feels good or not, since I won't be able to see your face in order to determine that for myself. But front would definitely be easier." he said, retrieving a couple of extra pillows.

 

"Okay, on my front, then." Sherlock nodded, glancing up at John before turning himself over, his heart thumping in his chest. This was actually happening, it all seemed so surreal considering everything else in his life, though he certainly couldn't complain.

 

John shifted so he sat closer to Sherlock's feet, and brought the two pillows to Sherlock's waist. "Lift you hips." he said running a hand over the curve of Sherlock's arse. He bit his lip, smiling as he did. He slid the pillows under Sherlock, so he was at an angle in which is arse was high in the air. Unable to help himself, John leaned down, and kissed the right cheek, a smug smile on his face.

 

Lifting his hips to let the two pillows slip under them, it was more of a trial that it should have been not to just rut against them, feeling his arousal pressed hot and heavy against his abdomen. Feeling the chaste kiss, he looked over his shoulder with a smile, amused by how smug John seemed about all of this. "You should feel priveledged, the only man to kiss the prince's arse." he chuckled lightly.

 

John grinned. "The only one to _literally_ kiss the prince's arse." he corrected. He picked up the lube, and uncapped it, slicking his fingers with it. He brought it to Sherlock's rear, and gently spread the cheeks, and rubbed his finger against Sherlock's puckered opening, slicking just the outside first, hoping to get Sherlock more comfortable with this contact.

 

Sherlock chuckled again, giving a small nod before his expression changed entirely, feeling his cheeks being spread. It was a look of tentative lust, burying his face into the sheets to cover any noises, especially the surprised mewl to the feeling of John's slicked finger rubbing against him, making him squirm a little. If that felt pleasant, he could only imagine what the rest would feel like.

 

John re-lubed his fingers, and slowly, carefully, slipped one finger inside, just past the initial tight ring of muscle, and then further in, groaning softly at how tight Sherlock was, and how hot.

 

A gasp left his lips as John's finger pushed inside him, it didn't hurt, John was far too gentle for that but it did feel odd. As it pushed further in, he bit into the sheets, breathing slowly to adjust to the feeling.

 

John waited, holding his finger still, until Sherlock's muscles relaxed around him, then began to gently move his finger in and out, slowly. "How do you feel, Sherlock?" he asked, voice low, husky from lust.

 

He could feel the oddness of it all slip away as John's finger started moving, sliding in and out of him in slow movements that made his breath catch in his throat. "F-.. Feels good.. ah.." Sherlock panted, turning his face to the side and only just managing to look at John, seeing the look on his face.

 

When John felt that Sherlock was adequately relaxed, he slowly slipped a second finger in with the first. He kept his fingers still again, just letting Sherlock get used to the slightly bigger intrusion.

 

"Ngh.." He couldn't even speak as the second finger slipped into him, stretching him. Still, it didn't exactly hurt, it was uncomfortable but not painful and certainly that odd feeling was back.

 

It took longer for Sherlock to adjust this time, and John waited patiently until the muscles loosened again, before he began to scissor his fingers, as well as search for Sherlock's prostate.

 

Panting softly, he was glad John was so patient with him, letting him have his moments to adjust and relax. Then the fingers started moving and it felt amazing, his fingers gripped desperately into the sheets, small moans and mewls sounding from him but thankfully muffled by the sheets. However, his back arched as suddenly something was brushed up against that made him see stars, head thrown back and a loud "Ah!" of surprise gasped from his lips.

 

'Found it.' John thought, pleased with himself. He rubbed up against it a few more times, confirming and memorizing it's position, and then withdrew his fingers. "One more, alright?" he says to Sherlock, who may or may not be listening, considering the overwhelming pleasure he had just dumped over him.

 

His legs quivered as John kept rubbing against that spot, all thoughts of containing his voice had left his mind and he was moaning John's name carelessly, not knowing what else to do with himself. He quite literally let out a low whine as John's fingers withdrew, his body already now slicked with sweat. Slowly, he managed a nod as John told him one more, knowing that it would most likely feel even better.

 

In one fluid motion, John slipped three fingers inside of Sherlock, and brushed up against his prostate. And once more, he waited. His own arousal was twitching with need, but he knew that he had to make sure Sherlock was comfortable first. After all, this wasn't going to be a quick fuck. He was about to make love to him.

 

All three fingers felt like they were filling him all at once, burying into him and rubbing against that spot that seemed to just knock all logical thought. "J-John.. Please, p-please.." he panted, begging for more, he was loosing his mind and his arousal was beginning to ache with need, he was sure he'd go mad if this continued.

 

John swore under his breath as he felt a burst of precome wet his legs. He slowly withdrew his fingers, and breathing heavily, coated his prick with lube. He groaned softly as he did so, and positioned the head at Sherlock's entrance. "Ready?" he asked, rubbing circles on Sherlock's arse.

 

Sherlock felt so empty as John's fingers withdrew again but he knew it was with the promise of something more, so he contained his whine, breathing slowly and calmly as he felt John's arousal press against his entrance. "Yes.. yes John, please.." He knew he didn't need to beg but John needed to know how much he wanted this, how much he _needed_ it.

 

John nodded mutely, and pressed in, feeling the tight, wet heat surround him. He moaned, and paused when he was halfway in. He remained still for a short while, before pressing in further, and when he sunk in all the way, he shuddered. "Oh God, Sherlock." he breathed.

 

Sherlock's mouth opened but now sound could find him, lost in a silent moan as John pushed into him. He managed to gasp a few breaths as John stopped half way but then he continued, pushing into him up to the hilt and Sherlock had never felt so full in his life, his legs quivering a little to the new sensation as he tried to calm his breathing.

 

"Mmm....hah....Sh-Sherlock? You okay?" John managed, rubbing the small of Sherlock's back gently. "Do you want to stop?" Sherlock's heat was so tight and warm and wet....

 

"No.. N-No just.. Give me a-a moment.." Sherlock panted into the pillows, swallowing thickly before finally gathering himself, nodding a little. "You can.. can do it n-now.."

 

John hesitated, before he slowly pulled out, until only the head remained inside, then he pushed back in, faster, but not roughly, aiming for Sherlock's sweet spot.

 

The moment hurt just a little, just from how full he was and how much he was being stretched but as it hit that spot any thoughts of that pain were gone, it just felt good. "O-Oh god, John!"

 

John groaned as he felt Sherlock's muscles contract around him, spasming instinctively. It felt damn good. He continued to repeat his actions, pulling out slowly, and thrusting in more swiftly, making sure to brush up against his prostate.

 

Sherlock's mind was quickly descending into incoherency, his moans becoming wordless and simple mewls instead, starting to thrust him hips back to meet with John's motions and rut against the pillows at the same time. He'd also entirely disregarded trying to hide his noises, if anything it was as if he wanted everyone to hear them, he couldn't stop himself.

 

With barely enough focus to pay attention to anything other than Sherlock's hot arse, he reached down underneath Sherlock, grasped the man's arousal, and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. He moaned, at the feeling of the /prince's/ prick in his hand, hot and stiff, wet at the tip. "Oh fuck....mmm....Sherlock..." he sighed, rolling his hips.

 

There was no way Sherlock could control himself any longer, as John's rough hot hand wrapped around his length, he turned enough to look over John's face, biting the inside of his lip to stop himself moaning just for a moment. "C-Close.. I.. J-John, I'm.. I'm close.." he finally managed, closing his eyes again and letting his movements become more frantic, thrusting himself backwards against John's length.

 

John moaned, knowing that he was nearing his own release as well. The heat coiled in his gut was growing warmer, and he knew that it wouldn't take much more for him to come. He began thrusting faster, and pumping equally fast, his own body trembling.

 

And that was it, with John's hastened movements and moans, he knew he was done for. His back arched in a delightful curve as he cried out John's name, spilling against his own pillows, he would probably complain about that later but he was riding out his orgasm and he didn't care at all.

 

Sherlock's clenching and unclenching pushed him over the edge, and he thrust erratically as the waves of his orgasm crashed over him. He came deep inside of Sherlock, shuddering and moaning his name.

 

Feeling sudden heat filling him, knowing it was John's, he mewled a little softer and simply slumped to the bed as the afterglow washed over him. His father was probably already aware by now, there was no doubt at least one servant had heard him and they wouldn't have informed him right away.

 

John came down from his orgasm induced high slowly, panting. He felt his whole body trying to melt at once, but he resisted it, and remained sitting up. He withdrew his softening prick from Sherlock, come trickling out as well. "Sherlock? Are you alright?" he asked.

 

Panting as John pulled out of him, he shivered a little as he could feel the come trickling down his thighs, eyes closed and face buried into the pillow. He was spent, more than spent, in fact, just completely and utterly overwhelmed. "Yes.. I'm.. I'm fine.." he nodded slowly.

 

"Are you sure? I didn't hurt you?" John managed to shift enough so that when he collapsed onto the bed, he fell next to Sherlock, not on top of him. He rolled onto his side, and looked at Sherlock.

 

Moving his legs, he felt the twinges of pain but simply shook his head. "You're worrying too much, I'm fine, it was amazing, everything is fine.." he mumbled, turning his face to look at John, watching him curiously. "Was I.. Was I better than the others, John?"

 

John looked at Sherlock, surprised. He gave a small smile, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Of course you're better than the others. I wasn't in love with them." he murmured, stroking Sherlock's back soothingly, occasionally pausing to rub circles at the small of his back.

 

Sherlock nodded, hoping he hadn't seriously insulted John by asking such a question, moving closer to him and pressing himself against John. ".. Sorry.." He breathed, pressing a soft kiss to John's lips, then letting out a sigh. "I feel really.. exhausted but in a good way."

 

John smiled, and ran his fingers gently through Sherlock's hair. "Sleep, love." he said softly.

 

"My father's going to know what happened.." Sherlock mumbled, ignoring John's suggestion because honestly, now that his mind was slowly seeping back into place, there was too much to worry about.

 

John blinked rapidly eyes widening. "I- Oh God, I'm so sorry!" he apologized quickly. He didn't know if he should feel terrified or embarrassed that the king knew what he had done to Sherlock.

 

Sherlock didn't regret it, not for a second, he was used to defying his father. "You don't need to apologize to me John, I enjoyed it. I was just making you aware, so you're not surprised if he brings it up." he murmured, knowing John was most likely regretting it now, wishing it had never happened because it wasn't worth the trouble.

 

John looked away, upset with himself. "I do need to apologize. I keep further ruining the relationship you have with your father." he said soberly. "I am sorry, Sherlock." he said, kissing Sherlock chastely.

 

Sherlock closed his eyes, not wanting to see John look away from him, unable to face him. "John, there is no relationship for you to ruin. He despises my very existence, you heard him in the hall, in front of everyone. He thinks I'm a disgrace and no matter what I do, that will never change, so I am doing what makes _me_ happy."

 

John frowned. "No father should be like that. Especially if they're the king. Kings are supposed to be wise and fair, doing what is best for everybody." he said disapprovingly. He cupped Sherlock's face in his hands, and peppered it with kisses. "If you're going to do whatever it is that makes you happy, I'll be by your side no matter what." he said decisively.

 

"Thank you.." Sherlock breathed, not at all used to this kind of affection, it was so pleasant that he was sure he never wanted to leave this bubble of protection because then he would have to face his father. "I want to leave with you. To your flat, tomorrow. I don't care if it's small, if it's not got a swimming pool, butlers or any of those ridiculous things. I just.. I want to get away from here. For good."

 

John looked at Sherlock curiously, before nodding slowly. "Alright, love. Tomorrow." he agreed, kissing Sherlock.


End file.
